All that matters
by I'veGotManyNames
Summary: Mello is lying in the remains of the mafia base he just blew up. Making a phone call that could easily be his last one he breaks a couple of promises he made to himself. But this is Matt and he's about to die so it doesn't really matter,does it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fictions. And Mello and Matt wouldn't have died.

**WARNINGS: OOC!Mello, though surprisingly no language. I'll blame it on Mello's pain befuddled brain, yes?**

A short explanation: When anyone talks it's marked like this: -  
(Just thought you should know)

* * *

All that matters

He lies in the charring remains of the mafia base.

And he thinks that maybe, just maybe Matt would come if he called him now.

_Because Matt always comes to get him when he's in trouble._

But he doesn't want to put him in danger.

He doesn't want the only person he ever cared about to get hurt.

_And he refuses to believe that he already is hurt._

So he tries to keep himself from calling him.

_It's impossible._

And he tries to convince himself, it's better this way.

_It's not._

But his hand grabs the cellphone.

_Against his will._

And his fingers press the buttons.

He knows the number.

_By heart._

And he tries to tell himself he's not doing this to call for help.

Because he never ever calls for help.

_Lie._

He tries to believe he's not doing this to hear the others voice again.

_But he is._

He tries to tell himself he's doing this for Matt.

Because Matt wouldn't want him to leave without a word again.

And maybe that's part of the reason.

_But in reality he's just selfish._

He's a selfish bastard.

And he really doesn't deserve a friend like Matt.

_But he's so glad Matt is there._

At least he hopes he is.

Because the last time he saw him, Matt was lying on his bed in their room fast asleep.

And he probably hates Mello by now.

_It's been five years after all._

But right now he doesn't care.

Because Matt would want to know he died.

Even if he hates him.

Because you shouldn't hate dead people.

It's not because he'd give anything to hear that voice again.

_And he should really quit lying to himself._

And before he can even process it he's dialed the number.

And he's holding the cellphone to his ear.

-Hello?

And if he died right then and there it would be okay.

_Because he'd heard that voice again._

-Who is it?

And Mello is afraid to speak because the other might curse him when he does.

_After all Matt hates him, right?_

-Listen.

-If this is some kind of stupid prank, I'll just hang up, because I have more important things to do.

But Matt can't hang up.

Mello won't allow it.

_Because he doesn't want to die alone._

And his voice is raspy and the pain is so overwhelming but he chokes out a single word.

-No…

And then another.

_He swore he'd never use it_

_But this is Matt and he's about to die so it doesn't really matter, does it?_

-Please…

-Who is it?

And Mello hears that voice again and somehow he's at peace.

Because Matt can always make him believe that everything is fine.

_Even when the world is burning down around him._

_And Mello believes this might just be happening._

Another word escapes Mello's mouth.

It's painful but it's worth it.

_So long as Matt will start talking again._

-Help…

And another promise enters his head.

Because Mello swore himself never to ask for help.

_But this is Matt and he's about to die so it doesn't really matter, does it?_

And because Matt isn't answering Mello tries again.

-Please…

-Help…

He has a coughing fit and it takes him thirty seconds to get out the last word.

But he manages.

Somehow.

And this word is the most important.

He hasn't said it in years.

Refused to let it come across his lips.

_But he wishes he had because now that he says it…_

_Everything seems so much better_

_Because he's not alone_

_He's got him._

_He's got…_

-Matty…

_-Mello_? Is that you?

And Mello can't believe it because the other actually seems concerned.

He seems to care.

_But Matt hates him, right?_

-Matty… Help…

He's whimpering.

Another thing he swore he'd never do.

_But this is Matt and he's about to die so it doesn't really matter, does it?_

-Mello? Where are you? Wait I'm tracing the call. Just hang on a sec, alright?

And Mello is so relieved.

Because Matt will come.

_He'll save him._

And he feels the pain.

Stronger than before, so much stronger.

And he thinks he knows why.

The adrenaline is leaving his system.

But he has to stay awake.

He needs to stay awake.

_Because he needs to see Matt._

And if he closes his eyes now, he might never open them again.

_He might never see Matt again._

-Okay.

Matt's voice is back to keep him awake.

_To keep him alive._

-I got you. You're lucky I'm in LA, too.

Matt is in LA.

The thought barely registers in Mello's mind.

It takes almost ten seconds for him to comprehend what Matt just said.

And he wants to ask him why he's here.

But he's too weak to talk.

_Maybe he had been searching for Mello._

A small smile graces his lips.

But that's impossible.

_Because Matt hates him, right?_

And yet Matt is on his way to him.

Mello knows because he can hear the car engine in the background.

And he hears Matt's voice but he doesn't understand the words.

It's all he can do to stay awake.

But he needs Matt's voice.

_He needs Matt._

Because that voice is keeping him awake.

_It's keeping him alive._

_Matt's keeping him alive._

_And without it…_

_Without Matt…_

_Mello would have given up already._

But he can't.

Mello will never give up.

Even if it costs his life in the end.

_But not Matt's life._

Because as long as Matt's there he might be by himself, but he's not alone.

_He'll never be alone._

_As long as Matt is there._

At least that's the way it was before Mello left.

Now he isn't so sure.

-Mello? Mello? Are you there?

He can hear Matt's voice coming from the cellphone at his ear.

But he can also hear it coming from somewhere else.

It's where he thinks the road should be but he can't be sure.

Not with his head spinning in circles.

-Matty…

His voice is but a mere whisper.

And it takes so much effort to stay awake.

_But as long as Matt's there he'll manage._

_He has to._

And he looks up into the night sky.

The stars are hidden by the smoke.

And then he hears something

_Or someone_

Move.

And he panics.

Because what happens if it's the police.

_What happens if it isn't Matt?_

And the police would gladly get their fingers on him.

He was in the mafia after all.

_And what's Matt going to say to that?_

Mello would be freaking out right now.

If only he weren't so tired.

_But he is._

And he has to stay awake.

_But it's so difficult._

The cellphone falls from his hand.

He can't do it anymore.

He just can't.

He fights to keep his eyes open.

But the pain is just so overwhelming.

And he can hear Matt's voice.

But it's so far away.

_And he thinks he might just be imagining it._

And his mind's foggy from the pain.

But there's one thing he sees clearly.

It's a redhead with goggles over his eyes.

And he pulls them up for whatever reason.

And his eyes are so green.

That's when it hits Mello like a freight train.

_It's Matt._

A single tear roles down Mello's cheek.

And he's reminded of a promise he made to himself.

So long ago.

Mello never cries.

_But this is Matt and he's about to die so it doesn't really matter, does it?_

Matt reaches out and wipes the tear away.

And Mello hears his words just before the fog takes over.

Just before he sinks into the realm of unconsciousness.

Just before he gives up fighting the darkness.

_Because he saw that face again._

_He saw Matt again._

-I'm here now, Mels. Everything is going to be fine. I promise.

And Mello smiles.

Because he came.

He actually came.

And maybe he can allow himself to say please.

Maybe he can allow himself to ask for help.

Maybe he can allow himself to whimper.

Maybe he can even allow himself to cry.

_Because this is Matt._

_And he came to get him out of trouble._

_Again._

_And maybe he doesn't hate him._

_Maybe he cares._

But no matter whether he cares or not

**Matt**

**Will**

**Always**

**Save**

**Him.**

And that's all that matters.

* * *

AN: Okay this is not my normal writing style, but I decided to try it and… tell me what you think?

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
